


Masks

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fondling, Masks, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Blake never thought her life would end this way, knuckle deep in her girlfriend.Maybe Yang is right though. What a way to go.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> I did kinktober on my patreon during October, so now I'm posting them for the public. Day 1 was Masks

“You know, this was supposed to be a simple mission,” Yang says. 

“Shut up,” Blake says. Then she ducks behind the wall, a bullet hitting the space where her head used to be. 

Yang grins down at her, and though Blake can't see them thanks to the White Fang mask she wears, Blake is sure there is mirth dancing in those violet eyes. 

Blake grimaces back before sticking her arm out, shooting back.

The plan had been simple. The girls needed to know what the White Fang are up to now that they are leaderless. The simplest situation seemed to be to infiltrate one of their meetings. 

Hey, it worked once. It should work again.

And, to be fair, it did.

They were able to get masks and hoodies to hide their identities, walking right on in. It helped that the meeting was in chaos anyway, the people hosting unable to keep everyone settled as they threw out rapid-fire questions.

“What happened at Haven?”

“Where's Adam?” 

“Why did Adam run away?”

“What's going on now?”

No matter what the leaders answered, it wasn't enough for the crowd. They were getting rowdier by the second.

And then a gun had gone off. No one knows where it had come from, only that as soon as the thundering sound echoed around the room, everything went to hell, tension boiling over. People began to draw their weapons, turning on each other. 

The four of them had managed to get out of the room, Ruby and Weiss breaking off to run down one hallway as Yang and Blake ran the opposite way. 

Which, unfortunately, just lead them deeper into the compound.

Now the two are in a three-way shootout, Yang and Blake doing their best to just hide as the other groups take themselves out.

Blake stops shooting, reloading her weapon, as Yang takes over. “We have to get out of here,” she says.

“Thank you captain obvious,” Yang says. “I understand that, but these pricks are blocking our way to the exit.”

Blake resists the urge to roll her eyes, instead focusing on figuring a way out. She scans the hallway and room that they find themselves stuck in. Her eyes catch on a door several feet away. 

She nudges Yang, who nudges her back, harder. “Stop, look.” She points to the door. 

Yang considers it. “It's probably not an exit.”

“No,” Blake says. “But it's better than where we're at.” 

“True. Ok, on the count of three, let's make a run for it.” Blake nods and Yang counts off her fingers.

When they reach three, the two start to run, shooting over their shoulders and behind him, not really aiming at anything, just covering themselves. They slam the door behind them. Yang keeps a tight grip on it as the door starts to jiggle and bang, people yelling and screaming as gunshots still ring out. “Get me something to lock this,” she yells. 

Blake wildly looks around. They're in another hallway and Blake runs into the nearest room, grabbing the first chair she sees. She runs back, jamming a chair under the door handle.

Yang takes a step back, panting hard. “Do you think that'll hold them?”

What sounds like someone ramming themselves against the door makes it bend in slightly. 

“Nope,” Blake says.

“Let's get out of here.”

The two jogs down the hallway, but there doesn't seem to be an exit. 

“Well, what do we do now?” Yang asks. 

Blake thinks for a second. “We can't go back. And sooner than later, they're going to be able to bust in.”

Yang considers it. Then she snaps her fingers. “One of these rooms must have a closet or something. We can hide in it and hopefully they bypass us.”

“And if they don't?” 

Yang cocks her weapon. “Then we fight our way out.”

The two search the rooms till they find what looks to be a broom closet. It's a tight fit, with all the cleaning equipment but they manage to fit. Barely.

“Watch where you're standing.”

“Me? You're the one who kneed me.” 

The two are pressed up together, crammed in what space they can find. Yang's knee is pressed between Blake's thighs, Yang’s hands resting on the wall by Blake's head. Blake rests her hands on Yang's waist, breathing against the exposed parts of her neck. 

Yang silently laughs, the movement vibrating Blake. “That tickles.” 

“What? My breath or my fingers?” Blake says, digger her fingers in deeper and smiling as Yang wiggles.

“Both. Stop,” Yang giggles again.

“What if I don't want to?” 

“Then I'll have to do this,” with that Yang reaches up to rub at Blake's cat ears. Blake stiffens, glaring at Yang, though she knows that the other can't see it through her mask. 

“Don't.” 

Yang gives her a lopsided smile. “Why should I?”

“We’re hiding from a bunch of people who want to kill us?” 

“Didn't seem to stop you from tickling me before.” Yang lightly rubs the tip and Blake moans. “Shhh, kitty cat. You wouldn't want to alert anyone, would you?”

Blake grits her teeth. “Yang,” she warns. 

Yang leans in to whisper in her ear. “Relax.”

“This isn't really the time to relax.”

“But isn't that part of the fun? The danger?”

Blake bites her lip and Yang rubs her ear again. Blake wobbles but she still lets out a weak “We shouldn't.”

Yang gives her cheek a kiss. “Let me?”

Blake couldn't say no to that. She leans back, Yang presses kisses against her neck as her fingers pinch the tip of her ear. Blake lets out a breathy moan. 

“Wish I could see your eyes,” Yang says. 

“Me too,” Blake says. She reaches down and flicks the button of Yang's pants. “Would love to see the color deepen with lust as I finger you.” 

Yang stutters. “Yeah? You're going to be a naughty kitty?”

Blake leans up to whisper against her lips “Oh you bet. You better stay alert so we don't die.”

“But what a way to go, right?”

“I would like to have a little more dignified death, thank you.” Blake finally manages to unbutton her pants, slipping her fingers into Yang's panties. The tip of her finger tingles with the prickly skin there and she rubs over Yang's folds. 

Yang's voice is high as Blake's fingers continue to explore further. “What, you don't want your parents to read that you were found dead, fingering your girlfriend?”

Blake groans and it has nothing to do with the way Yang nips at her neck and cups her breast. “Can we please not talk about my parents right now?”

“If you keep your hands moving, I'll try my best.” Yang's finger flicks over her nipple and Blake gasps. 

Blake slips her finger in to retaliate. She slowly starts to pump, thumb rubbing over Yang's clit. Yang rocks her hips down. She lifts Blake's head up, their lips crashing together as Blake adds another finger. Blake scissors them and Yang continues to pinch at her nipples, pulling lightly as best as she can through the cloth. 

“Wish I had one of our vibes,” Blake pants against Yang's lips. “You always look so good with them inside of you.”

Yang groans. “Fuck, fuck. Add another finger, _please.”_

Blake does as she's told, adding a third finger. She starts to thrust in hard and fast. She rests her head on Yang's shoulder. “Fuck, you sound so wet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Right there,” Yang says. “Keep hitting that spot- _fuck-"_

Blake slaps her hand over Yang's mouth, stilling. Yang makes a muffled sound, but Blake shushes her. They both tense as they hear people moving around the room, soft voices talking. Someone stops in front of their door and Blake closes her eyes. Damn, this is really going to be the way she dies, huh?

Then the person is moving away. The voices and sound of footsteps get softer, till they finally disappear entirely. Yang and Blake hardly dare to breathe, not for a very long time. 

But when no one comes back, they finally relax. Blake pulls her fingers out, wiping them on her pants. “Well, that certainly ruined the mood.” 

Yang sighs. “Yeah. But we’re still alive. That means we can finish what we started when we back home.” 

Blake tilts her head. 

“I know you’re giving me that look. Stop it.” 

Blake continues to stare at her. 

“Come on, Blake, you can’t tell me that you don’t want to finish too?” 

Blake still stares at her. Then she smirks. “Maybe I just want you to beg for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr-Lovealltherwbyships if you want to talk more about RWBY ship stuff


End file.
